


Blackbird

by sonderwalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Agents, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suitless Darth Vader, Tagging as I go, but for now it's just padme and anakin, double agent anakin and padme anyone??, luke and leia will be making an apperance later on, padme isn't pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: After Sidious revealed himself to Anakin, he quickly rushes to tell someone. Only this time, he rushes to tell Padme first, and they take a moment to think about their next steps. But Sidious has laid his trap all around them, leaving them with no more options. Well, almost no more options. Realizing that they won't be able to beat Sidious this time, they decide to join him.Only to try and beat him at his own game.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa & Breha Organa, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 133
Kudos: 200





	1. Inferno

Padme!” Anakin called out as he rushed into her apartment. His hair and robes were blowing in the wind. His eyes were frantic, searching for his wife in their apartment. His heart was pounding in his chest. His mind was still struggling to comprehend what he had just heard.

_‘You’re the sith lord!’_

He knew that he should have gone back to the temple first. He knew that he should have gone to see Mace, or Yoda, or _anyone._ He should have commed Obi-Wan as soon as he got the chance. He should have said something to Ahsoka. He ran forward, past the common room and into her office.

“Anakin!” Padme exclaimed, happy to see her husband. But as she approached, her smile quickly faded.

“What’s wrong?” She asked urgently.

“The Chancellor… is the sith lord… that we’ve been looking for.” Anakin said between gasps for air.

“What?” Padme exclaimed, horrified. “It can’t be.” She whispered, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

“He told me.” Anakin replied, his voice cracking. “He told me.”

“Then that means that this was all a _lie_ , Anakin.” Padme replied, her voice sound smaller than he had ever heard before.

“That means that he had tricked us all from the start.” She said as she walked towards him, arms outstretched. They both stood there for a moment, their hearts beating together as they contemplated the meaning of everything else around them.

“That everything was a lie.” Anakin whispered, his head resting on top of hers.

“What do we do now?” Padme asked, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. She was pretty sure that they were starting to make Anakin’s robes wet, but she didn’t think he minded. Or really cared.

“I’m… I’m not sure.” Anakin replied, taking a step back so that he could look her in the eye.

“He was like a father to me. He was like a father to _us_.” Padme said, her voice full of anger. “And he was using us! The entire time!”

“We can still fix this, Padme.” Anakin replied.

“How, Anakin, _How?_ ” Padme responded; her voice desperate.

“He’s expecting that you will go and speak to the Jedi Council. He’s going to expect for there to be some kind of attempted Coup from the order.”

“Padme, we can’t do this alone, we are going to need the Jedi to- “Anakin began, but his wife cut him off.

“If we do that, then we are doing exactly what he wants.” She snapped, breaking away from his embrace.

“We have to beat him at his own game.” She whispered, turning to look out the window, watching the speeders pass by.

“But how?” Anakin asked after a moment, following her gaze until his eyes landed on the Jedi temple, its towers glistening in the afternoon sun. “The Council must know.”

“I know.” Padme said, turning back to face him. “But he’ll be expecting you at the temple. He’ll be waiting for when the council will take action.”

“He’s waiting for you to spring his trap, Ani.” She said cupping his face in her hands. “And I can’t… I can’t let you do it.”

Anakin reached up, gently grabbing her hands, lacing their fingers together.

“I don’t think I have much of a choice.” Anakin whispered.

“No, no you were right earlier. We can figure something out.” Padme said quickly, frantically even.

“I can distract him, ask for an emergency meeting while you go and speak to the council. That should give you enough time to come up with a plan.”

“And if it isn’t? If he figures us out?” Anakin asked, his eyes searching for an answer.

“I can’t lose you, Padme. Not like this.”

“He won’t.” She replied. She set her jaw, and Anakin knew exactly what that look in her eyes meant.

“Meet me back here as soon as you can.” She said, wrapping her arms around him again.

“I love you.”

* * *

Despite Padme’s resolve, she had been right. The chancellor had been waiting for them all along. And while Anakin followed Mace’s orders and didn’t go back to the chancellor’s office, there was no point.

He was dead anyway.

It felt like a part of the force was dying- screaming out in pain as thousands of life forces were snuffed out. He wanted to curl into a ball and sob. He wanted to run his lightsaber through Sidious. He wanted to talk to Obi-Wan. He wanted to talk to Ahsoka.

But instead, he met back up with Padme, and they watched as the sun set behind the Jedi Temple.

“Padme,” Anakin said. “I have to go to the temple. I can feel them dying, Padme there are _children_ in there.”

“We’ll go.” She said, gripping his robe. “We’ll go together, and sneak as many children out as we can.”

“But if they find you, Anakin.” She whispered, tears sliding down her face as she pulled him close.

“They won’t.” He replied, holding her tight, sobbing into her hair.

* * *

In the end, they were only able to rescue ten children. Anakin had found them in the council chambers, waiting for a master to come and save them. But now, they all sat inside of Padme’s cruiser her and C-3P0 flying the ship while Anakin tried to calm them down.

But they were all tired, frazzled, and knew that life would never be the same. She steered the ship away from the temple and back towards her apartment. She had sent Bail Organa her plans earlier, asking for him to be ready at her apartment as soon as he could. And as she brought the ship back around, she spotted his speeder, along with another one that was piloted by his captain.

She ran down the ramp, racing towards her friend.

“Padme!” Bail exclaimed, rushing forward. “Where are the children?” He asked. “How many were you able to save?”

She bit her lip. “Not enough. Anakin is with them now.”

“Skywalker?” Bail asked.

“Senator Organa.” Anakin said as he walked down the ramp. The children clung to his cloak like as if it were a lifeline, and Bail felt his heart ache for them all.

“They don’t have anywhere else to go.” He said as he guided them forward. “And now- now that they’re-“

“I will take care of them. They will be placed into foster homes on Alderaan.” He said.

“No one will know.” Anakin nodded, but the children only clung to him even tighter.

“Master Skywalker, where do we go now?” One of them asked.

“Senator Organa will make sure that you all will be safe and find a loving home.” Anakin replied, kneeling down to face them.

“But the temple is our home!” Another child cried. Anakin swallowed thickly.

“It’s not-“His voice cracked. “It’s not anymore.” He had no idea what he was doing. How was he supposed to comfort these children? Tell them that everything was going to be alright when they knew, he knew, that nothing was ever going to be the same. He wished that Obi-Wan was here. Here so that he could ask for advice. Here so that he could listen to him make another stupid joke.

But Obi-Wan was probably dead too.

“Skywalker, we must move, quickly.” Bail said as they watched as gunships flew by. Heard air raid sirens wailing in the night. Anakin looked back at the younglings one last time.

“The force will be with you. Always.” He told them. They nodded, their faces soaked with tears, their robes covered with soot and dirt.

“And I am one with the force.” Anakin began.

“And the force is with me.” They replied in unison, their voices hollow. He stood back up, blinking back tears. He watched as Bail quickly had the children moved onto the waiting speeders, heading towards what would hopefully be a peaceful life.

“Anakin.” Padme said as they watched the speeders fly off. 

“Anakin.” She said again, louder this time as they both turned to watch the Jedi temple burn.

“The Chancellor has just sent me a message.” She replied, unable to take her eyes away from the flames.

“He knows that you’re here.”


	2. Into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my life has been really hectic but here is a surprise update!

Anakin paused outside of the Chancellor’s office. Something in there was sinister. Something in there was wrong. Two clones stood on guard, instead of the usual senate ones. Why there was a change, Anakin didn’t know. He waited patiently outside for the doors to open. He contemplated running back towards Padme, grabbing her and heading for the nearest ship they could find. He stood, his feet rooted to the ground, wondering why the clones in front of him weren’t trying to kill him.

“Fox.” Anakin whispered, looking at the commander. His helmet hid his face- making it harder to read what he was thinking. But Anakin had the force on his side. And under usual circumstances he would be able to use it to get a better idea of what he was facing. But now, everything was so disjointed, so wrong, that he didn’t even want to look at all.

“General Skywalker.” Fox responded, his voice monotone. Anakin took a deep breath and sighed.

“Why aren’t you trying to kill me?” He asked, his voice shaking.

“Because you’re loyal to the Chancellor, Sir.” Fox replied.

“And where is the Chancellor?” Anakin asked, looking past the commander and at the door.

“The Chancellor has been injured due to an attack from those traitorous Jedi.” Fox replied, and Anakin didn’t need the force to be able to hear the anger in his voice. But he blinked, shocked at what he was hearing.

“I am a Jedi.” Anakin whispered, taking a step back and placing his hand on the hilt of his saber. Neither clone moved. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tightened the grip on his saber. The doors to the Chancellor’s stayed shut- but the darkness that was seeping out was impossible to miss. It mingled with the blood red carpet beneath Anakin’s feet, as if he were standing next to the site of where a massacre had occurred.

“But you are loyal to the Chancellor.” They both sad in unison. Before Anakin could respond, the doors to the Chancellor’s office opened. But the Chancellor did not step forward to greet him. The two guards stepped back, giving Anakin more room to pass. Anakin stepped to the side as well, watching as more men removed large bags form the Chancellor’s office.

He had seen body bags enough times to know what they looked like. But he didn’t know who there were. Jedi? Probably, but with all of the losses that had happened in one night, he knew there was no way he would be able to distinguish the identities of who was dead and who wasn’t.

As far as he knew, the only other Jedi that were still alive were the children that he had helped sneak out earlier. There was silence from Obi-Wan, silence from Yoda. Silence from Ahsoka- but he didn’t even want to think about what happened to her. He had entrusted her safety into his men, only for them to turn around and shoot her.

Tears burned in his eyes as he watched another body bag go by. He took a shaky breath, trying to center himself in the force. But how could he center himself in something that wasn’t centered itself? How could he reach out into the thing that calmed him, when itself was screaming in pain?

Another body bag went by. And then, Anakin realized who was inside of them. Realized that if he had decided to disobey orders, he could have been in a body bag as well. Realized that because he stayed, he didn’t have the chance to save them.

He watched as another body bag went by. Was it Master Windu? Master Fisto? He would never know.

“The Chancellor will see you now, General.” Fox said. Anakin walked past him silently, and into the Chancellor’s office.

In here, the darkness swirled around the hooded figure standing at the center of the room. The chancellor now had a hood pulled over his head- but Anakin had seen him wear those robes before, when he had taken him to the lower levels of Coruscant as a child. The window behind his desk had been smashed to pieces, and glass littered the floor, reflecting the light that was coming in from the numerous skyscrapers that surrounded the senate building.

The wind roared as it rushed past the opening, blowing both his robes around his body. Anakin stood in silence, before bowing slightly.

“Your excellency.” He said softly, not sure if he even heard himself over the wind.

“Anakin.” A voice said. Anakin flinched- this was not the voice of the kind and charming man he knew as the Chancellor. This was the voice of a monster, so full of evil that it was rotten. This was the voice of Sidious.

Anakin refused to look up. He was afraid of what he would see if he did.

“Are you surprised, my friend?” The Chancellor asked. Anakin could hear as he walked closer. He could hear as the glass crunched under his feet as Sidious approached him. He kept staring straight ahead, even when the monster he had called his friend came to stand next to him.

“Surprised?” Anakin whispered, his voice an echo of what it once was mere hours ago when he was confronting Sidious about his identity.

“Surprised that the Jedi fell- that they betrayed the republic when it mattered most?” Sidious asked him. He knew what the right answer was. He also knew what Sidious wanted to hear. He knew that this had all been set up for them to fail from the start.

“No.” Anakin said as he continued to stare at the blood red carpet.

“I thought not.” Sidious whispered, as he circled around Anakin. “I was sure that I had given you all of the warning signs that you needed.” A cold, white hand gripped Anakin’s shoulder tightly. He flinched but did his best to stand his ground regardless.

“Have you wondered why I let you live?” Sidious asked him, his voice sickeningly sweet and sour at the same time.

“Yes.” Anakin replied, blinking, and looking at the sith for the first time. He couldn’t see his face past his hood. But perhaps that was for the better.

“I have grown fond of you, my friend.” Sidious began to explain. “I have included you in my grand plans for a new empire- a new era of prosperity for the galaxy.” He said, his voice dripping like honey. 

“Empire?” Anakin whispered, his eyes going wide.

“You should be honored.” Sidous noted. “All you have to do, is swear your allegiance to me.”

“Allegiance?” Anakin whispered even softer this time. He had sworn to protect democracy. He had sworn to protect the republic. He had sworn to be a Jedi, and work for the greater good. But he wasn’t sure if any of that was left.

“And if I refuse?” Anakin asked, looking away back at the floor.

“You won’t.” Sidious whispered, letting go of Anakin’s shoulder as he continued to circle around him. His black robes seemed to blend in with his shadow. His voice seemed to match the cold of the air around them.

“Unless you don’t care for Senator Amidala’s life.” He whispered. Anakin’s eyes went wide, and he gasped.

“I- I’ll do it.” He said, clenching his fists to stop them from trembling. “Please- don’t hurt her. She’s-“But he stopped himself. A gust of wind blew through the room and Anakin shivered.

“Kneel.” Sidious hissed. Anakin obeyed. He stopped circling him, and instead stood in front of him. But Anakin was afraid to look up, and instead looked at the floor, wondering whose lightsaber had left those scorch marks.

“Henceforth,” Sidious began. “You shall now be known as Darth Vader.”

Anakin looked up and saw Sidious’s eyes for the first time. The sickly yellow, the scarred skin. He looed away again, wondering just what he had done.

“Rise, Lord Vader.” Sidious commanded. Anakin obeyed.

“I have called for an emergency senate session. You will accompany me.”

“Yes, Master.” Anakin whispered, tears falling down his face as Sidious walked past him. The doors to the office opened again and Mas Ameda stepped in.

“May I suggest a different cloak, Lord Vader?” He asked, standing by the doorway.

“One that is less… Jedi like.” Anakin looked down at his robes. They were comfortable, warm, and they were Jedi robes.

But he was no longer a Jedi.

Anakin nodded, and a droid rolled in, holding a folded cloak in its arms. Anakin took it and held it up. The fabric was thicker, heavier, and far more expensive than anything he had ever worn. There were silver clasps on the front, and it seemed to absorb any light that hit it. He removed his Jedi cloak, and watched as the droid took it. He wanted to demand to keep it, but he figured that Sidious wouldn’t let him.

He put the new cloak on. It was warm.

* * *

“And so, The Republic will now be reformed into the Galactic Empire!” Sidious declared, raising his arms above his head. Around her, the senate erupted into thunderous applause. But Padme brought a shaking hand up to her lips, covering her mouth and shaking her head slightly. The hair peace she had chosen was lighter than the others, and it looked as if it were two curved wings from a bird that was flying towards freedom.

“So, this is how Liberty dies.” She whispered as tears burned in her eyes. She looked up at where the Chancellor was, spotting a new figure wearing an all-black robe who stood behind him. The figure turned their head slightly, and she knew that they were looking at her.

They nodded their head. Padme felt a tear slide down her cheek.

“With thunderous applause.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. Robes of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays!

Once the senate session ended, Padme rushed through the halls of the senate building, searching for the figure in the black robes. She knew who it was. It couldn’t have been anyone else. But as she passed by senators and their aids, she never got close enough to reach the Chancellor before Senator Organa stopped her.

“Padme.” Bail said, gently grabbing her arm.

“Bail,” Padme began. “I don’t-“ But he held up his hand and she stopped speaking.

“I don’t think it’s the best idea for us to speak here. Perhaps we should return to your office?” Padme turned around, hoping that she could get a glimpse of the person in the robes. But she saw nothing, and the Chancellor was now probably back in his office.

She turned back to face him.

“Let’s go.” She replied, a grim look in her eyes.

The two of them walked in relative silence towards her office. Afraid to say anything other than common greetings and pleasantries to other senators. With the rise of this new empire, she was sure that there would be further restrictions on their speech. And so, Padme kept quiet, but only when people could see her. Now, it wasn’t clear who was loyal and who wasn’t. Who was putting on a show and who genuinely believed in this new empire. She couldn’t see how anyone could. But then again, Palpatine had fooled all of them from the start anyway.

They eventually reached her office, and once the door slid shut, Padme and Bail both visibly relaxed.

“Will Senator Mothma be joining us?” Padme asked as they walked over towards where a pitcher and several glasses had been set out by C-3P0.

“I’m afraid she has an important matter to take care of back home.” Bail said, reaching for the pitcher.

“But she can be filled in later on about our discussion.” He continued. He grabbed a glass and held it in his hand, watching the water ripple in it before speaking again.

“I have heard from Obi-Wan.” Bail whispered. Padme shot up from her seat, her dark robes falling downward as she rose.

“Obi-Wan!” She exclaimed. “He’s alive?” She brought a hand up to her face, quickly wiping away her tears.

“He is.” Bail took a sip of his water before continuing. “But I didn’t tell him that Anakin survived.”

Padme faltered. “Why not? I’m sure that he was worried sick about Anakin!”

“He was.” Bail replied and set the glass back down onto the table.

“But I figured that it was better to have him think that Skywalker was dead instead of having him know that Palpatine- or The Emperor now- has him now.” He sighed.

“If Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was here, and that Palpatine was holding him as some kind of hostage, then he wouldn’t hesitate to come after him.”

Padme’s shoulders slumped. “You’re right.” A shaky breath in.

“If Obi-Wan knew, he would do whatever it took to get Anakin out. And the clones wouldn’t spare him.” But she frowned as she started to realize that something was off.

“But the clones didn’t try to kill Anakin.” She mumbled.

“What?” Bail asked, clearly confused.

“Even when we were in the temple, they were trying to kill the children, but they never aimed for Anakin.” She said while frowning.

“Then again, it was his own men that were invading the temple in the first place.”

“That doesn’t seem to matter.” Bail pointed out. “Obi-Wan was shot down by his own men.”

“Then why… why did they spare Anakin?” Padme asked. But then the horror at why he was actually spared sank in for both of them.

“Because Palpatine wanted him from the start.” Bail whispered. “For what, I don’t know. But Padme, haven’t you noticed that the Holonet always seemed to shine such a good light on him?”

“But why spare Anakin and kill off the rest of the Jedi?” Padme asked. “It dosen’t make any sense.”

Bail shrugged. “I’m sure that there is something that we’re missing.” In the background, they could hear someone arguing with 3P0, and from the way that it sounded, 3P0 wasn’t recognizing this new visitor.

Padme and Bail exchanged glances, both of their hands moving towards where their blasters were concealed in their robes. But the tone suddenly changed, and they gave each other another glance as they heard 3P0 exclaim about how something was wonderful. They heard footsteps, and they both watched as Anakin walked in, wearing a new set of dark robes, followed be 3P0, who was ecstatic as ever to see him.

“Those robes don’t seem like they’re your style.” Padme noted with a smirk on her face. Anakin stopped and blinked at her.

“What?” He asked, raising his arm. “Oh, right.” He said in a dejected tone, looking down at his arm.

“I guess not.” He replied and then looked back up at the two of them.

“What did Palpatine want with you?” Bail asked, amazed that Anakin was still alive and in front of him.

“He… he asked me to join him.” Anakin said softly. “And I said yes.”

“Anakin!” Padme exclaimed, horrified at what her husband had agreed to.

But he held up his hands. “Let me explain!” Anakin sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “He didn’t give me a choice- believe me, I hate this empire as much as you do. But-“ He looked away.

“But we’re out of options.” Bail added on darkly. “Palpatine has trapped us, and given us no choice to but to appear as though we are obeying.”

“Appear?” Anakin asked, looking between the two of them.

“Well…” Padme began, looking at Bail who nodded before continuing. “We’ve been thinking about starting a rebellion movement.”

Anakin blinked, and looked back up at them.

“I’m in.”

* * *

After Senator Organa left, promising to pass on the important parts of their discussion, Anakin and Padme were alone together again.

And that was how they stood, next to the window, watching as the rain poured down over the planet.

Padme smiled, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

“We’re dressed as if we’re returning from a funeral.” She noted, with no humor in her eyes as they met Anakin’s.

He turned to look at their reflections again.

“I guess, that’s because we have.” He replied softly.

Padme turned to face the window as well. A tear slid down her face, but she didn’t see it in her reflection.

“I suppose we have.” She whispered, her voice barley audiable above the rain. And they stood there, alone together for a moment that seemed as though it was infinite, but also seemed as though it lasted mere seconds.

“The Emperor has asked me to go to Mustafar.” Anakin said into the silence. They turned to look at each other.

“All of the separatist leaders who are still alive are gathered there.” He explained.

“Does he want you to bring them back for trial?” Padme asked, but Anakin shook his head.

“No. He wants me to kill them.” Anakin said. “And if the circumstances were different, I don’t think that I’d hesitate the way I am now.”

“What do you mean?” Padme asked. “They caused so much suffering, so much pain.”

“It feels hollow. Empty. There’s no justice that’s being served. They won’t face any punishment for their crimes.” Anakin said and sighed.

“We’ve wanted to bring these people to justice for years, and now, Palpatine is asking for me to get rid of them and act like they didn’t exist at all.”

Padme frowned. “That dosen’t make any sense.” She replied carefully.

“Wouldn’t he want to take advantage of having them stand trial? He could use it as a propaganda tool.” She noted.

Anakin laughed softly. “Then maybe you should bring that up with him.” He laced their fingers together, watching as the raindrops distorted their reflections.

“Maybe I will.” Padme said, and bit her lip, wondering if it was a good idea to approach Palpatine about anything.

Anakin rubbed his thumb along the back of her palm. “You seem troubled.”

Padme sighed. “Aren’t we all?”

Anakin shrugged. “I guess so.”

“It’s just-“She stopped herself before continuing. “I don’t want to approach The Emperor about anything, never mind people who were once trying to kill us. But maybe… maybe it would make sense for me to do so.”

“What?” Anakin asked, looking at her. “Why?”

She turned to face him, a determined glint in her eyes. “We need to convince him that we are on his side. That we support the empire, and that we support him.”

“So,” Anakin began. “You’re basically saying that if we can’t beat him, join him and take the empire down from the inside?” He asked her.

Padme nodded, and stood on her toes to kiss him softly.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” She whispered against his lips. His arms came up and circled around her waist, holding her close.

“I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else.” He replied softly, pressing his forehead against hers, and bringing a hand up from her waist to cup her cheek in his palm. And they stood like that, listening to the rain fall behind them, their reflections growing slightly distorted as the droplets skewed the rays of light that were coming from inside. The shadows seemed to blur with their black robes.

But they were together, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	4. The Storm

Anakin knew that he shouldn’t have given Padme a challenge. She would rise to the occasion, as she always did. And that was how he found himself pulling his hood back over his head and following her through the halls of the senate building.

She walked with purpose, holing her head high despite the circumstances. But Anakin, his head was low, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hood.

No one knew who he was. He wasn’t sure if people were clearing their path because it was Senator Amidala, or because Palpatine had begun to spread the news of his latest… enforcer.

He figured that it was probably a combination of the two, given the whispers that surrounded the two of them as they made their way through the halls.

Before, Anakin would walk by her side, maybe even hold her hand for a moment. But now it was dangerous- now, he had to keep his identity hidden. So, he walked two steps behind her, his pace matching hers.

The dark robes she wore billowed out behind her, and Anakin followed them as if he were her shadow. She continued to hold her head high until they reached a lift, and once the doors slid shut, her shoulders slumped.

Anakin took his hood off and revealed his face.

“Well, you seem to have made quite the impression as a part of Palpatine’s new… entourage.” Padme teased. Anakin groaned.

“Please don’t remind me.” He replied. She laughed quietly, and Anakin looked at her, his heat fluttering slightly even after being married to her when she looked at him like that.

“Given the current state of things, I’m pretty sure that a good amount of those politicians will try to get close to me because that’s what most politicians do.” Anakin said with a shrug.

“And what do most politicians do?” Padme asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“They’re power hungry.” He replied, pulling his hood back over his head as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened.

There wasn’t any wait to go and see Palpatine. All Padme had done was ring the bell outside of the doors to his office. A moment later, Mas Ameda appeared in the doorway, staring at the both of them.

“Lady Amidala.” He said, his face carefully neutral. He looked past her, and it changed.

“Lord Vader.”

“Leave us.” The voice of the Emperor commanded form behind him. He turned around to bow, and then brushed past the two of them. Anakin saw Mas Ameda give Padme a look that was between disgust and annoyance. But when he looked at Anakin, his expression quickly changed back into one of neutrality.

“I have been waiting to see both of you.” Palpatine said, lacing his fingers together as he sat in his chair. Padme walked in first, her head held high again, and Anakin followed her, two steps behind.

They both bowed.

“Your excellency,” She began. “I am so relieved to see that you are in good health despite the… incident that happened to you.” And if Anakin weren’t force sensitive, he would have believed the smile on her face, and the sincerity in her eyes.

But he was. And so was Sidious.

“I appreciate your concern, my dear.” The Emperor replied, his voice full of that same sickeningly false sense of concern. It made Anakin want to puke. When were they going to get to the point already?

“I have a proposition for you, my lord.” Padme began as she squared her shoulders.

“Oh?” Palpatine asked her, eyeing her from underneath his hood. Anakin was thankful that it hid most of his face. His form had shocked him- and Anakin had seen how the war had brutalized men after men. But that was nothing compared to how the dark side seemed to rob the user.

“A-“ She began, but quickly caught herself. “Lord Vader has informed me of your plan of what to do with the separatist leaders.” Hearing her say that name, made Anakin’s skin crawl. His body had gone cold with the anxiety that was running through his veins. Was this a good idea? Was Sidious going to punish him for this? Was he going to punish her?

“And what about it?” He asked her, sounding unfazed. But Anakin wasn’t fooled.

“I believe that it would be more advantageous to bring these traitors to trial and show the remaining separatists’ factions, that their actions will not be tolerated.” She stated firmly.

And when the Emperor smiled, chills went up both of their spines.

“Additionally, my lord,” She continued, beginning to pace around the office. “It will show the people that we have brought them to justice.”

A pause.

“And that others who oppose the empire will meet the same fate.” She said, turning to face him. How she was able to put on such a good show, Anakin would never know. Maybe he should ask her for lessons sometime.

“That is a brilliant idea, my dear.” The Emperor responded; his smile as cold as ice. “At first, I was worried that perhaps you would not hold to our ideals, but it seems as though I was wrong.” He looked at Anakin.

“Perhaps it is better if I keep you two together, since you seem to be such wonderful influences on each other.” Anakin bit his lip to stop himself from gasping, and he looked over at Padme to see that she had done the same.

What were Sidious’s original intentions?

“T-together?’ Padme asked, her voice much smaller than it was before.

“Of course. It is only natural that a married couple would want to be together.”

Anakin froze. His heart was pounding in his chest. He never told anyone about his marriage. Not even Obi-Wan knew. He looked at Padme, who was looking at him with the same fearful expression.

The Emperor laughed.

“Naboo is my home world, and I have mentored the two of you for over ten years.” Sidious said. “Did you think I would not notice the attachment that you share for each other? The way you look at each other? Your secret ceremony before the war began was not as secret as you thought it was.”

Sidious leaned back in his seat.

“Either way, I am happy for you both.” He turned to face Anakin.

“And now that you are no longer a Jedi, my boy, you have nothing to be afraid of.” Sidious said with a smile.

Anakin knew that was a lie. He had never been more afraid in his entire life. What else did he know about them? What things did he find out? Or overhear? And how did he get this information?

“However, I think your idea to bring the separatists leaders back would be a wonderful morale boost for many parts of the galaxy.” Sidious continued, turning to face Padme.

“It will give the people hope after what has been such a costly war on many sides. Don’t you agree?” He asked them.

“We do.” They replied in unison. Padme and Anakin looked at each other again.

“Good, good.” Sidious said, leaning forward in his seat again.

“You will leave at once for the Mustafar System.” He told Anakin, his voice growing sharper.

“The leaders are unarmed, and you shall only need a small group of clones to come with you to aid with the arrests and transports.”

“It will be done, my lord.” Anakin said, bowing his head.

“And for you, my dear.” Sidious continued, now turning to face Padme.

“Once Lord Vader returns, you will lead the prosecution efforts.” He said, his tone final.

“After all, it was the trade federation and their leaders who invaded our home world.”

“It will be done, my lord.” Padme said, bowing as well.

“Good, good.” He replied, his hood shifting so that they could see more of his face. Padme bit her lip to try not to gasp again. 

“Then I shall see you both again when the time is right.” Palpatine said, waving his hand.

“And as a special gift for your service, and for your continued service… there is a surprise waiting for you two back at your apartment, my dear.”

“For which we are very grateful.” Padme said, bowing again. Sidious laughed.

“You may go.” He replied, his tone final.

Once they were back in the lift together, neither of them looked at each other. But Padme slid her hand into Anakin’s and griped it tightly.

She was shaking, but so was he.

“Ani, did you-“ She began, her voice shaking.

“No.” He whispered, staring straight ahead. His body was numb, except for the one point of contact he had with her.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Neither did I.” She whispered. He turned down to look at her and watched as a single tear slid down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away.

Padme smiled softly. “You’re going to mess up my makeup.”

“You don’t need any makeup.” Anakin replied, squeezing her hand again. But then the lift doors opened, and Padme squared her shoulders. Anakin pulled up his hood. And he followed her again, just like a shadow would.

* * *

“Sabe!” Padme exclaimed as they walked into the living room. “What’s all of this?” She asked, gesturing to all of the sheets and boxes.

“Did the Emperor not tell you, my lady?” Sabe asked, stopping what she was doing so she could look at the two of them.

“He said there was a surprise waiting for us back here.” Anakin clarified, removing his hood as he spoke. He saw Sabe visibly relax at seeing the mysterious figure was a familiar face.

“The Emperor has given you new quarters.” Sabe explained.

“Where?” Padme asked, placing her hands on her hips. “What’s wrong with the apartment?”

“Your new quarters will be in the new imperial palace once they are complete.” She explained.

“What imperial palace?” Anakin asked, clearly confused. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to answer the question.

“The Jedi temple will be converted into the new imperial palace immediately.” Sabe replied. “It was on the HoloNet earlier today.”

Now, it was Anakin’s turn to cry. He didn’t even realize he was crying at first, not until Padme had taken his hand and quickly guided him out of the living room and towards the bedroom. He wasn’t even sure how long they sat there, her rubbing soothing circles into his back while he sobbed.

He couldn’t go back there. That place was full of ghosts. The ghosts of his failures. The ghosts of the children he failed to save.

He couldn’t go back, but he wasn’t given a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> come talk to me on tumblr @sonderwalker


	5. Traitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long, but important!

The flight to Mustafar was routine. Anakin sat in the cockpit with his men, looking at the navigational computer as they approached the planet. But now, it was quiet. There was no Rex, or Ahsoka, or Obi-Wan here with him. And ever since the republic became the empire, his men were quiet. He couldn’t see past them gunning down the children. How they threatened to kill him and Padme for helping traitors.

These were his men. But he felt like he didn’t know them at all anymore.

But in a way, he didn’t. There was no refereeing to him as General Skywalker anymore. When he had met Commander Appo in the senate hangar, he was addressed as Lord Vader. His hood was still up, and his robes had been changed from the ones he wore when he was General Skywalker.

But he was still Anakin underneath whatever he wore.

The new robes were like his jedi ones but cut differently. There was a mask that he could pull over his face. It was more form fitting, and there wasn’t a utility belt here. The material was like those that higher ranking officers wore on the bridge of ships. Only this was black, instead of the standard gray. And there were no rankings.

He wondered if the commander recognized his voice as he spoke to him. If he did, he didn’t make any motion to say anything about it.

“Sir, we will be arriving shortly.” Appo said, turning to face Anakin. Soon enough, the ship lurched forward as it exited hyperspace.

Through the viewport, Anakin could see the planet below. It looked like what the old pilots in Watto’s shop told him hell looked like. He brushed them off as old tales, but now that this planet was here in front of him, he was having second thoughts.

He took a deep breath. The force felt troubled, dark, and strange. But it had felt that way ever since that night in the temple. Anakin guessed that it was something else that he was going to have to get used to.

The ship began to descend into the atmosphere, but it was so hot, that he saw embers sparking on the outside of the ship through the viewport. A monitor was beeping at them, warning them about the rising temperatures. A soldier increased power to the cooling system.

It didn’t really seem to help, but they landed in one piece, despite the issue.

When the ramp lowered and the ship opened, Anakin scrunched up his nose at the scent of sulfur through the air. And the scent of something, well, everything burning. He walked down the ramp, his men following behind him, their steps perfectly synchronized.

“Remember, we want them alive.” Anakin shouted over the roar of the lava.

“They are to be put on trial.” He continued.

“Yes, Sir!” His men shouted in unison. Anakin sighed, and ignited his lightsaber. The blue glow was stark against the black and red backdrop of the planet. But it shone brightly, cutting down droids as they appeared on the landing pad. Anakin pressed forward, slicing through them as he had been weeks before on another planet.

And weeks before, on another planet before that.

But several weeks ago, he had been fighting for the republic. And now it was gone.

The doors to the interior of the facility opened, and more droids rushed out. But it seemed that his men were now more ruthless than before, gunning down the droids without any hesitation for their own wellbeing. Some got too close to the lava, others ran forward in the blaster fire.

It was different. Wrong. Strange.

But that wasn’t the only thing that was off. Something was warning him in the force. Something was telling him to look up and look around.

He didn’t and instead looked at the fire in front of him.

“Set your blasters to stun.” Anakin ordered. He heard the clicking sound of the setting being changed on their weapons, and they entered the complex.

Inside, there was no one to be found. As they walked through the halls, and saw more and more abandoned equipment, Anakin wondered if that this was just another plot of Sidous’s to get rid of him as well. But as they continued to progress, the doors eventually sliding open to reveal a briefing room, Anakin found what he had been sent for.

“Lord Vader.” Nute Gunray said, bowing deeply. “Lord Sidious told us you would be coming.”

“Did he?” Anakin asked, tilting his head to the side. His men came into the room behind him, their weapons aimed.

“He- he promised us a handsome reward for our cooperation!” Gunray stammered.

“Then I suppose, this is your reward.” Anakin replied, and couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips.

“Stun them.” He ordered, and his men fired.

Anakin watched as they dragged the unconscious bodies of the separatist leaders back out towards the ship. He didn’t flinch as someone’s head hit the ground with a particularly rough smack. These people were traitors to the republic. But wasn’t he as well?

His cloak billowed out behind him in the hot wind of the planet. The force was again, screaming at him to look up. This time he did, and saw a ship coming through the planet’s atmosphere. His heart hammered in his chest. This mission was secret- very few people knew that he was here, and none of them would be looking for him now.

As the ship continued to get closer, Anakin’s eyes widened in both horror and amazement.

It was a Jedi Starfighter. A red one.

He felt the beginnings of hope spark in his chest- Obi-Wan’s star fighter was red. Could it be… was it possible… that he had survived?

Anakin thought about comming the pilot but knew that the conversation would be recorded. And if it was a surviving Jedi, he didn’t want to expose them to the empire. He reached out into his bond with Obi-Wan but found nothing but nebulous emotions, most of them dark. Where there was once warmth was now cold. The bond was dead, and only silence filled it now.

He watched as the starfighter did an initial pass of the building. Better to let them hide. But why were they here?

He watched as the starfighter circled around the facility and noticed that his men had stopped loading the separatist onto the ship. They were also staring up at the starfighter and awaiting additional orders.

“Lord Vader, should we shoot it down?” Commander Appo asked through his comm.

“No, no.” Anakin replied, holding up his hand. “Let’s see what it does.” He turned to walk back inside of the building, looking for the shutoff switch for the droid army. After a moment, he found it, and turned it off. Anakin sighed, figuring that at least one of their enemies was defeated. But now it seemed that he had more than ever. Anakin reached out again, closing his eyes, and searching, following the force’s warnings. The bond that seemed empty earlier now had a spark in it, and Anakin’s eyes snapped open, his heart full of joy.

It was Obi-Wan. He rushed out of the building and onto the landing platform, where his men had surrounded the ship.

“Stand down.” Anakin ordered, his robes flowing behind him. His men lowered their weapons, and a moment later, the cockpit of the ship opened. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan leapt out of it, landing on his feet.

The two of them stared at each other, their bond new rekindled and the air between them tense. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan’s cloak flowed in the wind, and never thought he would miss the sight of a Jedi’s cloak until now.

But things were different now.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, his voice full of warning. His hand drifted down towards his saber. Anakin swallowed thickly as the fear returned. He couldn’t explain what was going on to Obi-Wan. He needed Obi-Wan to leave, to get out of here as fast as he could.

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin replied, his voice sounding far sturdier than he felt. 

“How did you find me?” He asked.

“That doesn’t matter now.” Obi-Wan replied, his tone short.

“Anakin, what are you _doing_?” Obi-Wan asked him, sounding desperate. Anakin flinched, and gritted his teeth.

“I know what I am doing, Obi-Wan.” He told him, faking the confidence of when he was General Skywalker.

“Do you?” Obi-Wan snapped back. “Do you truly understand what you are doing?”

“Anakin, Palpatine is evil!” Obi-Wan yelled. “He has twisted your mind to become the very thing you swore to destroy!”

“My mind is not twisted, Obi-Wan.” Anakin snapped back, his brow furrowing. He could tell him here. He could tell him about the plan. But that would only give him away to the troops that were watching him. And that would give him away to Sidious. No, Anakin needed to buy time.

“I _know_ what I am doing.”

“Then, I shall do what I must.” Obi-Wan replied, igniting his saber and leaping forward. Anakin ignited his, blocking Obi-Wan’s blow just in time, his eyes wide.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek. But then he realized that he had to stand his ground. He pushed back, against Obi-Wan’s blade and shoved him forward.

“You don’t have to do this, master.” Anakin said as more tears slid down his face.

“You aren’t giving me a choice.” Obi-Wan responded, his stance steady as he held his blade in front of him.

But Anakin was. He could leave, and Anakin would let him go. He would lie to Sidious and take the punishment, as long as Obi-Wan lived. But how could he explain that to him? How could he explain so much when it seemed like they had so little time?

Anakin circled Obi-Wan, holding his blade in a more relaxed stance. He wouldn’t attack, but he knew that Obi-Wan was also holding back. Anakin turned to see that his men all had their blasters raised, ready to fire at Obi-Wan. And Obi-Wan saw this too but took the risk and leapt towards Anakin again.

This time, Anakin knew what he was doing. He knew that the men wouldn’t fire if they couldn’t get a clear shot. As long as their blades were locked in combat, Obi-Wan would be safe. And that was all Anakin wanted now. He wanted Obi-Wan to be safe.

“You’ve betrayed the order! The republic!” Obi-Wan exclaimed as they locked blades again. He pressed harder, forcing Anakin to back up towards the edge of the landing pad. Anakin took a glance away and saw a field of hot volcanic glass that was steaming beneath them.

He couldn’t fall.

“You wouldn’t understand!” He yelled back as more tears streamed down his face.

“You’re right, I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan retorted pushing even further.

“You were my brother, Anakin.” Obi-Wan continued, his voice cracking.

“I _loved_ you!” Anakin’s eyes went wide at the confession, more tears streaming down his face. He wanted to say that he loved him too. He wanted to say that he was sorry. He wanted to explain everything. But Obi-Wan continued to press his saber against Anakin’s.

Anakin gasped as he felt his footing slip on the edge, but he couldn’t press forward. If he pressed forward, that would put Obi-Wan at risk of being shot. But Obi-Wan must have sensed that Anakin wasn’t paying full attention to their fight. With one quick move, Anakin found himself falling over the ledge of the landing platform and down onto the ground below.

He screamed in pain as he felt his ribs and a leg break on impact. But the screams quickly turned into coughs and gasps as Anakin breathed in the toxic fumes from the ground. He screamed again, his throat feeling as if it were on fire. His chest burned, and Anakin tried to push himself up from the ground. But the lack of oxygen was making him weak, dizzy, and disoriented. His arms gave out underneath him, and around him he could hear yelling and footsteps. Blaster fire in the distance. But it was all muffled by the pain, by the feeling of his chest being on fire. Each breath burned, but he kept breathing. He didn’t know what else to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://sonderwalker.tumblr.com/)


	6. From a Certian Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's part one of Obi-Wan's POV during this whole ordeal. He has it pretty rough, and I promise we'll get to see Ahsoka and Rex in the new few chapters as well.

He barley had time to inhale before his body was crashing into the water. It was cold and it shocked him, but Obi-Wan’s training kicked in. Don’t go for the initial gasp. You’ll drown. Calm yourself and make your way to the surface.

He made his way to the surface, looking around to see who had shot at him. But the only people that were near him where his men, and it had been a canon shot that had taken him out.

And there was only one canon near him, the one that Cody was commanding.

But that wasn’t possible.

He swam over to the ledge of the cliff, gripping onto it and pulling himself up out of the water. His men were looking around and giving each other orders. Obi-Wan turned his comlink on and listened to the messages that were passing through the channel.

“All Jedi are to be executed for treason against the republic and the Chancellor.” He heard Cody’s voice say. But it wasn’t Cody’s voice at the same time. It was strange, robotic, and monotone.

Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. Treason? Traitors? He had sworn his life to protect and serve the republic. He had done his best as a Jedi, he believed in democracy.

But it seemed that democracy didn’t believe in the Jedi.

He was numb on the way back to Coruscant, as he began to piece more and more of what happened together. He and Anakin had let Ahsoka go on her own, in a ship full of clones. She would have been outnumbered, hundreds of men to one padawan, trapped with no way out.

And Anakin… Anakin had been on Coruscant. Where the Chancellor was.

And Anakin was friends with the Chancellor. Did he know? That perhaps the man he considered to be his friend was behind all of this. Did he ask him for help as the troops shot him down as well?

Obi-Wan reached out into the force, searching for either of them. There was only silence. He shifted in in the seat of his starfighter slightly, his robes still damp and uncomfortable against his skin. He wanted to cry but couldn’t find the energy. He wanted to scream, he wanted to sob, but instead he just sat there, his body numb as he floated through the vast expanse of space.

He had been waiting for someone to answer his distress call, but the longer he sat there, the longer he thought that he had made a mistake. That the clones would find him first and kill him there. Or bring him to the Chancellor, who he now realized was the sith lord they had been looking for the entire time.

He had been there the entire time. And he had let Anakin spend all of those years being mentored by him.

The guilt that washed over him was immeasurable. How could he have been such a failure? He almost didn’t hear the response to his distress call, over the roaring that filled his ears.

“Bail?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice cracking as he realized who was speaking to him.

“Obi-Wan!” He responded, sounding relived. “I’ve just sent you some coordinates, can you meet me there?”

Obi-Wan looked down at the navigational computer and saw a blinking dot on a grid that was further out in the outer rim than he was now. In a nearby asteroid field.

“I can meet you there.” He replied.

* * *

And for all of the emotions that Obi-Wan experienced, the relief that washed over his face when he saw Bail with a group of younglings was almost too much to bear, and tears began to slide down his face.

“They’re… all of the ones that made it out.” Bail said softly, ushering the children off to where several aids and droids were waiting for them.

“Only ten, there are?” Yoda asked, his eyes solemn. 

“Only ten.” Bail repeated with a nod. He turned to walk further into the ship, Obi-Wan and Yoda following him.

It looked like Obi-Wan remembered from his last set of missions with Bail. Crew members wearing blue and grey. Walls that were white and floors that were black. Senator Organa’s robes made him stand out amongst all of the white on the walls.

“How,” Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. “How did they get out?”

“I’m… I’m not sure.” Bail said, looking at him and then turning away to watch as medical droids examined all the children in the distance. Obi-Wan had a strange feeling about what Bail said, but he couldn’t figure out why, or what it was.

“Any other survivors, were there?” Yoda asked, seeming as if he could read Obi-Wan’s mind. Now, all he could think about was Anakin.

Had Anakin made it out?

“Not that I know of.” Bail replied softly. “From what I know, all other Jedi have been either taken or killed.”

“Taken?” Obi-Wan asked. “By whom?”

“By the Chancellor.” Bail said looking at him and then Yoda.

“By Darth Sidious, they were taken.” Yoda stated.

“Master,” Obi-Wan said his eyes pleading. “We have to go back to the temple; we have to see if there were any more- “

“The temple is dangerous, my friends.” Bail warned. “I saw clone troopers’ gun down a child in front of me that was trying to escape. They will show you no mercy.” He waved a door open to a small conference room and the three of them sat at a table in the center of the room. Their was a viewport to the right, showing the vastness of space, and the asteroids that floated around them.

“Master, Anakin was at the temple.” Obi-Wan said, his voice hollow.

“Then perhaps, survived, Skywalker might have.” Yoda replied and looked at Bail.

“Know of Skywalker’s whereabouts, do you?” He asked.

“I don’t.” Bail replied, and again, that feeling was back. He was telling the truth, but Obi-Wan didn’t, couldn’t believe it. He had to go and see for himself.

“I’ve arranged for the younglings to be adopted by families on Alderaan, if that is alright with you.” Bail said after a tense moment of silence passed.

“Safer they will be, if hidden they are kept.” Yoda responded.

“I agree.” Obi-Wan said. “It will be better for them to live normal lives, and not let their powers grow. It will keep the sith from finding them.” The words stung, but he had to let it go. It would be better for them if they were never found. So that no one could use their powers for evil.

“They will be safe on Alderaan, you have my word.” Bail replied.

“Believe you, we do.” Yoda began. “But return to Coruscant, we must.”

“Why?” Bail asked, lacing his fingers together.

“Disable the homing beacon, we must.” Yoda stated his voice firm.

“Lure other survivors to the temple, it will.”

Bail sighed, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to argue with the two Jedi masters, but also knowing that going to Coruscant would probably end in disaster.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” He asked after a moment.

“Face Sidious, I must.” Yoda stated.

“And what about you, Obi-Wan?” Bail asked.

“I want to find Anakin.” He answered, his voice empty.

“You might not like what you find, my friend.” Bail replied as he stood from his seat. “We will be able to get you two back to the planet, but the temple has been surrounded by troops. There is no way we will be able to get you any closer than where my ship usually lands in the hangar.”

“Is there a speeder we could borrow?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling the first sparks of hope in his chest since this whole ordeal began.

Bail nodded. “There are, but we should move under the cover of darkness.”

“Agree I do.” Yoda said.

“Then it is settled. Master Yoda will go and face Sidious, while I head towards the temple.”

The feeling that something was wrong still hadn’t gone away. But it had changed.

And Obi-Wan didn’t know what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! come talk to me on [tumblr @sonderwalker!](https://sonderwalker.tumblr.com/)


	7. The Eyes of the Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is now time... for more of Obi-Wan's POV as the events of what was probably the worst week of his life start to fall into place

“What do you expect to find, Master?” Obi-Wan watched as the ship exited hyperspace.

“Dwell on the wreckage of the future, I will not,” Yoda replied as he stared out of the viewport.

“Focus on the present, I must.” He stated firmly.

“What do you intend to do once we arrive on the surface?” Bail asked the two of them while the pilot put in the security codes to begin the landing procedure.

“Head to the temple first, we will,” Yoda began.

“Wish to see the security recordings, I do.”

“And then?” Bail asked, looking at Obi-Wan.

“Challenge Sidious, I must,” Yoda stated.

“And what about you, Obi-Wan?”

“It depends on what we find, I suppose.” Obi-Wan replied, rubbing his beard with his hand.

“Holding out hope for Skywalker, are you?” Yoda asked.

“Forgive me Master, I can’t help but think…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“Contacted us already, Skywalker would have, if he survived,” Yoda noted solemnly.

Bail looked between the two of them, placing the perfect mask over his face to hide his emotions. He had sworn to Padme he wouldn’t tell anyone of their plan. And while the part of him that was Obi-Wan’s friend wanted to tell him, he knew that should one of them become compromised by the empire, then it would all be over. If either of them were caught and revealed the true intentions behind what Anakin and Padme were doing, then their sacrifices would be for nothing.

So, Bail took his chances, and decided to change the subject.

“Have you heard from any other Jedi?” He asked, already knowing what the most likely answer would be.

Obi-Wan’s face fell as he replied. “We haven’t.”

They were silent after that, watching as the ship broke through the cloud cover of Coruscant, and headed towards a hangar bay. In the distance, Obi-Wan looked up and saw as the sunset cast a large shadow on the Jedi temple, and he shivered.

He used to call it home.

“We still have another thirty minutes or so until it will be dark,” Bail noted as the ship pulled into the hangar.

“Perhaps we can discuss a more thorough plan while we wait,” he suggested as the ship landed and they began to walk towards the exit.

The pistons hissed as the landing platforms were lowered and they walked out of the door of the cruiser. Around them, the hangar was mostly silent, just people who were staffed on the ship moving about as they completed the last of their landing tasks.

“Senator,” a voice said from behind them.

The three of them turned around to see who Obi-Wan recognized as the ship’s captain walking towards theme, his hand outstretched.

“There has been an emergency broadcast sent out by Senator Amidala,” He said as he turned the device in his hand on.

The hologram illuminated their faces as they watched as Padme’s face appeared in front of them. Her hair and makeup were perfect as always, and she wore a dark dress that was lose and draped over her shoulders as if it were a cape.

Her eyes were cold, void of the usual emotion and spark that Obi-Wan saw in them, especially when she was with Anakin.

 _‘Citizens of the Galactic Empire,’_ She began, holding her head high as Obi-Wan felt his heart plummet into his stomach.

 _‘These past few years have been a trying time for many of us across the galaxy, but now with Count Dooku and General Grievous defeated, it is only a matter of time until the rest of the separatist leaders are also brought to justice.’_ The hologram rotated slowly, and there were subtitles that were moving across the bottom of the screen, but Obi-Wan was transfixed on Padme’s face.

_‘Any and all traitors to the Empire will be brought to justice, and as we find more and more of you, you will be tried and convicted for your crimes.’_

_‘These trials will be broadcasted across the Empire so that all can see, what happens to those who align themselves with disorder and chaos.’_

Bail’s eyebrows rose, and he made a mental note to remind himself to compliment her acting the next time he saw her.

_‘With these trials, we hope to encourage peace, and security- and punish those who oppose it, as is what we should have done when the war first began.’_

Obi-Wan looked down at Yod who was shaking his head.

_‘This new era will be one of prosperity and security, and it is our duty as citizens to ensure its survival. Each and every one of us.’_

The hologram cut out, leaving them standing there in a stunned silence.

“No… surely there must be some mistake,” Obi-Wan muttered, his eyes wide.

“Padme… Padme wouldn’t do this; she had always vowed to defend democracy!” He exclaimed.

“She swore her allegiance to the Republic.” Obi-Wan whispered.

“No longer exists, the Republic does.” Yoda replied softly, looking at Obi-Wan.

“Bail, have you spoken to her recently?” Obi-Wan asked, not bothering to try and seem cool and collected anymore.

“I- not since the senate session that was held where the Emperor… declared the creation of the Empire.”

“And what was she like then?” Obi-Wan asked, taking a deep breath to try and steady himself.

“We spoke briefly, and then she was summoned to see the Emperor himself,” Bail replied with a hushed tone.

“I do not know what they discussed, but if I had to guess, it would have something to do with this broadcast.”

“It was shortly after you had first gotten into contact with me, Obi-Wan.” He added on after a moment.

_“I have heard from Obi-Wan.” Bail whispered. Padme shot up from her seat, her dark robes falling downward as she rose._

_“Obi-Wan!” She exclaimed. “He’s alive?” She brought a hand up to her face, quickly wiping away her tears._

_“He is.” Bail took a sip of his water before continuing. “But I didn’t tell him that Anakin survived.”_

_Padme faltered. “Why not? I’m sure that he was worried sick about Anakin!”_

_“He was.” Bail replied and set the glass back down onto the table._

_“But I figured that it was better to have him think that Skywalker was dead instead of having him know that Palpatine- or The Emperor now- has him now.” He sighed._

_“If Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was here, and that Palpatine was holding him as some kind of hostage, then he wouldn’t hesitate to come after him.”_

“Manipulated, Senator Amidala must have been.” Yoda suggested.

“Forced into this by Sidious, perhaps she was.”

“I agree, there is no way she would do this on her own, but if Sidious is watching her…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

_“But we’re out of options.” Bail added on darkly. “Palpatine has trapped us and given us no choice to but to appear as though we are obeying.”_

“It would be incredibly dangerous for you to try and contact her,” Bail said grimly.

“Additionally, Padme has been mentored by the Emperor ever since she was fourteen,” Bail pointed out.

“Suggesting are you, that Senator Amidala is doing this willingly?” Yoda asked.

“It’s hard to tell, we didn’t get that much time to speak,” He replied, recalling the conversation clearly.

_“Appear?” Anakin asked, looking between the two of them._

_“Well…” Padme began, looking at Bail who nodded before continuing. “We’ve been thinking about starting a rebellion movement.”_

_Anakin blinked, and looked back up at them._

_“I’m in.”_

“She is a clear favorite of the emperor’s and her security has increased since the declaration of the Empire. I would not be surprised to see that she was at least willing to consider what he had to say.” Bail looked past them, out of the entrance of the hangar and towards the skyline. 

Lying like this made him feel dirty, wrong, like he was a stranger in his own body. But he knew that the alternative could be far more dangerous. That it would be better to keep them in the dark until the time is right, and it wasn't his place to decide. The position that Anakin and Padme had set themselves up in was perfect, and perfectly dangerous.

But if they wanted a chance to take down this nightmare regime, they needed to do it from the inside.

“It’s dark enough now that we should head over to the temple, and see what we find,” he noted, looking back at the two Jedi that stood in front of him.

A cold breeze blew through the hangar, making the three of them shiver.


	8. The Darkside

The fight through the temple, through their home was one that Obi-Wan never wanted to repeat. On the steps of the temple stood troops- Anakin’s men, their blasters raised as he rushed forward, not caring about what happened to them anymore.

He probably would have known their names if he had stopped to look. If he had stopped to listen

But he didn’t.

For once, Obi-Wan was allowing the adrenaline fully to consume him. Would he have tried to spare these men in the past? Probably, but these were the same men that had gunned down their own commanding officer. That had gunned down Anakin.

There was an unspoken silence, and agreement between Master Yoda and himself. They wouldn’t discuss what they would do if they found Anakin’s body. They wouldn’t go back into their quarters gathering any belongings while they still could. They’d never make it out in time, and Obi-Wan knew that Yoda was insistent on confronting Sidious after they were done in the temple.

Once the first wave was cleared, they continued to move quickly, only slowing down as they reached the great hall, Obi-Wan’s face scrunching up at the smell of burnt flesh that still lingered in the hall.

The sun streaming in through the windows was warm, but the air was cold and stale. The Jedi that would have been walking the halls were on the ground, cold and unmoving.

He had been here a week ago, walking through these same halls with Anakin at his side, and now, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what he would do if he found Anakin’s body laying where he had once stood.

“Stay focused, we must,” Yoda’s voice echoed across the hall, ominous and somber.

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan replied, unable to tear his eyes away from a young girl that was staring up at the sky, her eyes unmoving but still catching the sunlight.

They continued onward, Obi-Wan trying not to look down that much. At the bodies on the floor that were covered in blaster shots, eyes unseeing and hearts that weren’t beating.

In a way, he was grateful that Ahsoka had left the order. She didn’t have to suffer the same fate, but then he realized, that she was the only other force sensitive person on that cruiser. There was no way that she would have made it out on her own.

At least he wouldn’t have to deal with seeing her body.

“Afraid, you are,” Yoda noted as they entered the archives, his voice echoing in the large room.

“I don’t know if I want to look through the security holocrons, master,” Obi-Wan admitted as they made their way through the large room, more bodies slumped over desks and on the ground as they continued.

“Afraid of what you will find?” Yoda asked as they approached where they were.

“I am,” he whispered, his voice so soft that had the archives still been full of people, he wouldn’t have been loud enough to have been heard.

But there was no one else, and Yoda turned on the first hologram.

It was gruesome, but it was what Obi-Wan had come to expect. Padawans and Younglings, the elderly and the guards being gunned down without any remorse, without any second thought by Anakin’s men.

But thankfully, there was no sign of Anakin. Obi-Wan allowed for a sliver of hope to pierce his chest. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, Anakin had made it out.

And then they moved on to the next set of holograms, and Obi-Wan’s heart plummeted into his stomach.

He watched, as Anakin rushed forward, his saber at his side as he frantically spoke to several guns, who lowered their blasters as he approached.

They lowered their blasters as he approached.

He watched, as the men nodded at something Anakin said, unable to tell what it was from the garbled audio.

They were nodding at him.

He watched as Anakin pointed at something in the distance, the men turning to look at it before walking away, out of the frame, and Anakin sped off in the other direction.

They had walked away.

Yoda shut the holocron off, and the two of them stood there in a deafening silence, the sound of Obi-Wan’s heart pounding in his ears.

“Anakin,” he whispered as a single tear slid down his face.

“Afraid of seeing this, were you?” Yoda asked, looking up at Obi-Wan.

“I don’t know, I thought he was _dead_ , I didn’t think that…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

He couldn’t bear to say it.

“Close with Sidious, Skywalker was,” Yoda pointed out, his ears falling as he continued to speak.

“Corrupted by the darkside, he may have been.”

“No, no, no, not Anakin,” Obi-Wan quickly replied, despite the evidence that was still playing in his head.

“Stay focused, you must,” Yoda said, repeating himself from earlier.

“Master, if I could find him, just talk to _him_ -“ Obi-Wan began, but Yoda cut him off.

“Once started on this path, forever dominate your destiny, it will.”

Obi-Wan felt as if he had the breath punched out of his lungs.

He would have preferred that to this.

“Confront Sidious, I must. Perhaps there is more to this than we know,” Yoda pointed out.

“And what shall I do?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Find Skywalker but be guarded. Corrupted and gone, he may already be.”

“I am sure you are wondering about my new apprentice, Master Yoda,” Sidious teased as they circled each other in his office.

“How he joined me, how he swore his life to me right where you are standing.”

“Corrupted him, you did. Never let you near him, we should have,” Yoda replied, glaring at the Sith lord that stood in front of him.

Palpatine smiled, and the air in the room plummeted in temperature.

“You had done such a wonderful job with training him, I thought that there was no way I could do any better, _my friend_ ,” Sidious said as he drew his saber.

“Regret this, I will not,” Yoda replied, determined as he ignited his own blade.

Sidious’s smile only grew as he rushed forward, ready to attack.

* * *

“Joined Sidious, Skywalker has,” Yoda’s voice said over the comm in the cockpit of Obi-Wan’s starfighter.

Obi-Wan didn’t respond right away. He knew that it was true, he knew that Yoda had gone to confront the Sith lord himself.

But he still couldn’t bring himself to believe it.

“Obi-Wan, listen, you must.”

“I’m listening.”

“Corrupted them, Sidious has. Young Skywalkers and Senator Amidala. Planned this for years, he did.”

“Did he tell you this?” Obi-Wan asked as he stared up at the blue and white streaks of light from hyperspace.

The blue reminded him of Anakin’s lightsaber.

“Mentored the two of them for years, he did. Planned this, he did. Used them and used us, he did.”

Obi-Wan turned his head to the side, looking at the light from a different angle.

“Dangerous, unhinged, Skywalker may be. Try to trick you, he might. Fall for it, you must not. End the Sith, we must.”

“Gone, the boy is that you trained.”

_‘You are strong and wise, and I am very proud of you, Anakin.’_

_Those were his last words to Anakin Skywalker._

“I will do what I must,” Obi-Wan whispered, closing his eyes as more tears began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor obi-wan


End file.
